The Marauders: How it all began
by fairyprincess19
Summary: Well basically it's the Marauder's first year at Hogwarts and how they first meet each other and other people. Possible romance later on. My first ever fic so please RR and be nice!
1. The beginning

"James!" Sirius Black spotted his best friend through the sea of witches and wizards saying goodbye to their families at Platform 9 ¾. James grinned as Sirius pushed his way through the crowd and joined the Potters. Sirius was tall for his age and looked a lot like his father. He was handsome and had the black hair and blue eyes synonymous with the Black clan. There was, however, one major difference between him and the other members of his family. When Sirius smiled, it didn't look sarcastic or forced. He smiled with his eyes. It made a world of difference.  
  
"Hello Sirius dear where are your parents?" James' mother asked whilst trying to flatten her son's jet black hair down at the back. Sirius frowned slightly.  
  
"Oh they couldn't bring me so I got the Knight Bus."  
  
"Oh you should have said we could have brought you!" Sirius grinned broadly at Mrs Potter who was now wiping James' face with a hanky.  
  
"Ok sweetheart, you be good, OK? I'll see you at Christmas. I love you!"  
  
There were tears in Mrs Potter's eyes as she called these last words to the retreating back of her eleven year old son. James and Sirius made their way down the train until they found an empty compartment.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully as they settled down and began their first journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We're finally going!"  
  
"I know." James sighed, grinning at his friend. The pair had met when they were just four years old and had been inseparable ever since. When James had received his letter about Hogwarts, he had vowed not to go if Sirius didn't. Luckily Sirius had gotten his letter two days later.  
  
They were just getting down to a good game of wizards chess when the compartment door slid open and a boy their age walked in.  
  
"Hi, erm, could I please sit here?" He spoke in a quiet, calm voice but stood proudly. The boy was tall and thin with a mop of dirty blond hair and a thin face. His eyes were storm grey and emotionless.  
  
"Sure!" Sirius grinned at the boy who introduced himself as Remus Lupin.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter!" Sirius said brightly. Remus smiled genuinely and his face lit up although his eyes didn't change.  
  
He sat down next to Sirius and watched them continue their game until the sky outside grew dark and a passing prefect told them to change into their robes. When they reached the entrance hall of Hogwarts, feeling cold and wet from their crossing of the lake, they were struck at once by its splendour. There was silence save for the drip drip of the rain falling from their cloaks.  
  
"What happens now?" James whispered to Sirius who shrugged.  
  
"We get sorted into our houses." Remus informed them, staring straight ahead as the doors to the great hall opened.  
  
The first years huddled together as they were ushered inside and walked past the four long house tables. Sirius spotted his cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, sat together on the Slytherin table.  
  
"James what if we're split up?" he hissed. James looked at him, his round hazel eyes filled with fear behind his glasses. It was probable that they would be separated. Sirius's whole family had been in Slytherin, except his mother who was a Ravenclaw, whereas the Potters had been in Gryffindor for as long as anyone could remember.  
  
"Aberfoot, George" called a tall professor with curly red hair. She smiled as George Aberfoot approached the stool, trembling with fear, and sat down. She placed the sorting hat on his head and it called out "Hufflepuff!" There was a burst of cheers and applause as the tiny boy ran over to the Hufflepuff table. Sirius felt himself grow steadily more nervous as they watched several more people be sorted. "Black, Sirius."  
  
"Good luck!" Remus and James mouthed as he turned away and walked towards the professor.  
  
"Ah ha! The hat whispered in his ear. "Another Black! I know what to do with you!"  
  
"No! Wait!" Sirius screwed up his face and tried to make the hat hear his inner voice.  
  
"Why? What's this? A Black who dares to be different?"  
  
"Please not Slytherin! Please!" he begged.  
  
"Hmm...Ok...I see you are different from those who have preceded you. You are clever, no doubt about that. And loyal, yes...Your friends are important I can see...hmm... it best be...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius could hardly believe his luck and sat there, mouth wide open for a moment until the blonde professor nudged him in the back. A few people giggled as he made his way to the Gryffindor table but he couldn't have cared less. He was in Gryffindor. He had escaped following in his father's footsteps. He had escaped Slytherin.  
  
Lupin and James both made Gryffindor too. They beamed at each other as the headmaster, Professor Dippet signalled the start of the feast.  
  
"My dad's going to kill me," Sirius moaned as he helped himself to chicken pie. "He is actually going to murder me."  
  
"Don't worry about it mate," James tried to reassure him, but to no avail. They both knew exactly how Mr Black would react when he discovered his son was in Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What?" Sirius turned to see what had caused James to spill pumpkin juice all down the front of his robes.  
  
"Nothing," James blushed bright red and began mopping up his drink with Sirius's hat. Remus followed his gaze and saw a pretty red head sat further up the table. The dark look Sirius shot the girl told Remus that he was not the only one who had spotted the girl James was still staring at.  
  
"First years! First years follow us!" called a tall prefect when they reached the entrance hall after dinner. The three boys joined the crowd of people and followed them up the stone steps.  
  
"Night James! Night Remus!" Sirius yawned as he collapsed onto his four- poster bed soon after. The other boys were so tired they couldn't manage more than a grunt.  
  
The next morning the boys were on their way down to breakfast when they heard voices ahead of them.  
  
"Give it back!" They saw a small, chubby boy close to tears desperately trying to grab his bag as it was tossed between three older students.  
  
Sirius was just as tall as one of the boys and he looked him right in the eye as he spoke. "Give him back his bag!"  
  
"Excuse me you should learn to respect your elders," a boy with long white- blonde hair and a drawling voice grabbed Sirius by the wrist.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me," Sirius spat.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" the boy still held onto Sirius.  
  
"Some deaf Slytherin scumbag I'd say. Wouldn't you agree James?"  
  
"Yep. You forgot ugly though." James glared at the boy who finally released Sirius.  
  
"What's going on in here? Malfoy why aren't you at breakfast?" the curly red haired professor from the sorting appeared behind the blond boy.  
  
"We were just showing these first years the way Professor."  
  
"Well hurry along then."  
  
"Thanks!" the small boy spoke in a high, excitable voice. "I'm Peter Pettigrew! I think I'm in your dormitory!"  
  
"Ok well just keep out of his way from now on Ok?" Sirius said and then started walking briskly towards the wafting smell of bacon.  
  
From that moment on, the four were inseparable. Sirius and James would have liked to have got shot of Peter but Remus didn't want to be cruel and so he became one of them. 


	2. And then there were four

"Mr Black and Mr Potter what do you think you are doing?" shouted Professor McGonagall from the front of the Transfiguration classroom a few weeks later.  
  
"Trying to transfigure our matchsticks Professor," Sirius smiled charmingly at their teacher and noticed the corners of her mouth twitch ever so slightly.  
  
"Somehow I don't think that levitating spiders into Miss Marshall's hair is the best way to be doing that!"  
  
The blonde girl sat in front of the boys jumped up and started squealing and smacking her head.  
  
Peter giggled furiously at the pair who were grinning widely. Remus pressed his lips tightly together and focussed on the blackboard, a sign the others read as torn between disapproval and amusement.  
  
"I can't do it!" Peter moaned and threw his wand down in anger.  
  
"Oh Peter how thick are you? It's so easy!" Sirius picked up his own wand and with a wave of his wand he changed the matchstick into a needle.  
  
"It's not exactly the hardest spell in the world is it?" James agreed with Sirius and showed Peter his handful of needles.  
  
"Oh come on it's not his fault," Remus gave Sirius a stern look.  
  
"Ok Ok I'll help you Pete." Sirius moved closer to him and went through the wand motion slowly.  
  
By the end of the lesson Peter could just about manage the spell, but he got so nervous when showing the teacher, he somehow turned Remus's hat into a chinchilla with absolutely no idea how it had happened.  
  
The boys were leaving the classroom, talking loudly, when James bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry mate," he leant down to pick up the boy's books which had been scattered all over the corridor. The boy snatched his book out of James's hand and scowled at him.  
  
"Yeah well watch were you're going next time, Potter." The boy pushed his greasy dark hair from his eyes and shoved his books into his bag.  
  
"Excuse me I said I was sorry," James clenched his fists in anger. "Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Severus Snape," the boy narrowed his eyes at James who turned away, rolling his eyes.  
  
He felt something woosh past his left ear and turned around to see Severus pointing his wand at him.  
  
"You slimy little git!" roared Sirius, diving on him.  
  
"Trying to jinx me while my back's turned?! Coward!" James pushed past Sirius and grabbed Snape's collar.  
  
"James Potter! What do you think you are doing!" Roared Professor McGonagall's voice from behind him.  
  
"Teaching this slimeball a lesson Professor," James stood up, Snape falling to the floor as James released him.  
  
"It is not your place to do that Mr Potter. Detention tonight."  
  
"But Professor he started-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Black, you can join Mr Potter in detention I think!"  
  
"You'll pay for this Snivellus," Sirius hissed as they walked away.  
  
Sirius fumed all the way through charms next lesson. He was so angry he got his wand technique wrong and burnt a hole in the desk.  
  
"Mr Black please pay attention!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Oh stop it Sirius it's just detention," Remus was starting to get rather impatient with his friend.  
  
"Yeah but it should have been that idiot who got it, not me and James."  
  
"I think McGonagall was a bit harsh," Peter told James who was doodling something on a piece of parchment. "I could go and tell her what really happened if you want! I could tell her he tried to jinx-"  
  
"Don't bother Pete, there's no point you getting in trouble too," James smiled weakly at his friend.  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of class and the boys cleared their things away and left the classroom. Outside the door someone was waiting for Sirius.  
  
"Bella!" he smiled unenthusiastically at his cousin who was wearing a triumphant look upon her pretty face.  
  
"I just got an owl from my mother. She said to congratulate you for making Slytherin." She smiled sweetly at him. "Why does my mother think you're in Slytherin?"  
  
"Err dunno. I err-"  
  
"Maybe it's because that's what you told your dad. I mean, I could be wrong and it could all be an honest mistake, in which case I think I'll send her an owl telling her she's wrong."  
  
"No!" Sirius shouted. "Please don't Bellatrix, my dad will kill me, you know what he's like."  
  
"Well what's in it for me, cousin dear?"  
  
"I dunno what do you want?"  
  
"Ooh I'll have to think about that one," she smiled again and turned to walk away, pushing her long black hair over her shoulder and laughing loudly. 


	3. The discovery

Sirius stood open mouthed at the retreating back of his cousin.  
  
"What- did- what"  
  
"It's alright mate she was bluffing," James patted Sirius on the shoulder and led him towards the Great Hall.  
  
All through dinner Sirius kept shooting nervous glances towards the Slytherin table where Bellatrix was laughing with Malfoy, the boy who had stolen Peter's bag.  
  
"She wouldn't tell him would she?" he kept asking.  
  
"I don't know Sirius, she might," Remus said quietly.  
  
"Shut up Remus of course she won't she was bluffing!" James snarled at him.  
  
"Well what if she wasn't?"  
  
"She was! You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Look all I'm saying is that Sirius should be prepared for what might happen," Remus looked calmly up into James's angry face.  
  
"There's no point getting him worried!" James stood up and looked defiantly into Remus's eyes.  
  
"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall walked briskly towards the table. "Calm down or will I have to put you in detention yet again?" James opened his mouth as though to reply, but thought better of it and sat down.  
  
"Thank you. Now Mr Potter and Mr Black you are to do your detentions tonight at eight o clock don't be late."  
  
That night at quarter to eight, James and Sirius climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way to McGonagall's office. Sirius was still angry about Bellatrix, but tried hard not to mention it- it wasn't worth causing another argument. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't lie to himself, Remus was right.  
  
"Ah Mr Black, Mr Potter, in here please," Professor McGonagall opened her door and ushered them inside where they were set the task of writing lines.  
  
Three hours later, they were freed. James seemed to have forgotten the argument he had had with Remus as they strolled along the corridor, chatting happily. They were just passing a large mirror on the fourth floor when Sirius tripped over his cloak.  
  
"Ah!" he mumbled as he tried to detangle himself, "Bloody stupid thing!"  
  
"Shut up Sirius and look at this!" James grabbed his friend's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. The mirror had slid open to reveal a dark tunnel behind it.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius bent down to pick up his wand, which had been thrown out of his bag when he had fallen.  
  
James took out his own wand and looked puzzled for a moment, then he tapped the mirror, which instantly slid closed. He tapped it again and it opened once more.  
  
"You know what this is, don't you!" James was practically jumping up and down with excitement as he hopped inside the passage.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up as he realised. "A secret passage!" he stepped in beside James and they tapped the reverse of the mirror. They were plunged into darkness for a second, but then candles all along one side of the tunnel burst into flame.  
  
"Come on!" James started running down the tunnel, Sirius close at his heels. 


	4. An answer

It was extremely late when the boys turned up in the common room, chattering excitedly about what they had found. Peter was sleeping, curled up in a ball in an armchair by the fire.  
  
"Peter! Wake up Pete!" James shook the small boy who opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
"What i- i- is it?" he asked.  
  
"We've found something amazing!" Sirius began, but then looked around the common room and asked "Where's Remus?"  
  
"He was ill so he went to the hospital wing," Peter told them, now intrigued as to where they had been until gone one in the morning.  
  
"The hospital wing again? He only went last month!" Sirius looked puzzled and then collapsed into a chair and let James tell Peter about their discovery.  
  
"We found a secret passageway and-"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"And it's got all these magic candles and –"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"And we walked for like twenty minutes and-"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Oh Pete!" Sirius resisted a temptation to strangle him. "Shut up and let him finish the bloody story!"  
  
James grinned at Sirius and went on to tell Peter that the tunnel came out in the middle of hill just outside of Hogsmede.  
  
Peter looked nervously at Sirius who nodded. "Wow!" Peter exclaimed, oblivious to Sirius sarcastically mouthing the same word from behind his back.  
  
The boys didn't get to sleep for hours; they were excitedly discussing the possibilities of the secret tunnel in whispers so as no to wake the other boy in their dormitory.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius called at dinner the next day as their friend entered the Great Hall, looking thinner and paler, but no less cheerful.  
  
"Hi Remus!" James stared, open mouthed as the pretty red-haired girl ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi Lily!" Remus returned the hug and assured her he was fine.  
  
"What was that?!" James said angrily as Remus sat next to Peter. "You fancy her or something?" Remus laughed loudly and Sirius shot James a scathing look.  
  
"How are you feeling Remus?" Sirius looked at the boy's thin face with concern. "We wanted to come and visit you but you know what Pomfrey's like."  
  
"It's Ok, I'm fine," Remus assured them and started shovelling food down like he hadn't eaten for days.  
  
"Good because we've got something to tell you!" Sirius grinned and quietly told Remus the story of how they had found the secret passageway and their plan to find more.  
  
Remus thought it was a great idea but was worried about them getting caught sneaking about the castle after dark.  
  
The answer came with James's birthday the following week. James was wakened by the bangs and pops of Dr Filibuster's fireworks whizzing around their dormitory. He sat up and reached for his glasses. His friends had stuck up a banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!' on the wall and Remus and Sirius had bewitched it to flash different colours. There was a large pile of presents on the end of his bed, which he ripped into excitedly. There was two big boxes of sweets from Peter, a book about Quidditch from Remus and some Dung Bombs from Sirius. Mr and Mrs Black had sent him some of Honeyduke's chocolate and his grandparents had sent the promise of a broomstick when he was old enough. But even that wasn't the best present. He tore the paper off the parcel from his parents and out slipped a silvery velvet cloak.  
  
"Is that a-"Sirius began.  
  
"I think it is," James ran his hands over the material and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Remus. "You're so lucky!  
  
"What is it?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak!" Sirius told him as he sat next to James and stroked the material. "You know what this means don't you?" he looked almost manic with joy as he watched James try it on and disappear.  
  
"Yeah!" came James's disembodied voice excitedly. "When should we start?"  
  
"Tonight?" Remus asked eagerly. "Not possible Remus mate," Sirius grinned at James who had just become visible again. "We've got detention again!" 


	5. Sirius's dilemma

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, James and Sirius were barely out of detention. If it wasn't setting up trip jinxes everywhere, it was teaching the suits of armour rude songs or bewitching the charms classroom so everything was upside down for a week. Despite their never ending punishments, they still managed to discover three more secret passages. And that was with Remus getting ill again and disappearing for a couple of days.  
  
"I can't believe our first term is nearly over!" hissed Peter from underneath the cloak as the four of them struggled along towards the statue of the hump-backed, one-eyed witch.  
  
"Dissendium!" James whispered and tapped the statue with his wand. The hump slid sideways to reveal a small gap which the boys slid through one by one. They had taken it upon themselves to provide some food and drinks for the end of term party in Gryffindor tower. They started walking briskly down the tunnel, laughing loudly at a joke Sirius had heard in Potions.  
  
The tunnel ended suddenly and James climbed up towards the trapdoor in the ceiling. He slowly opened it a tiny crack and looked out. He gave the others the thumbs up and hoisted himself through. He was in the cellar of Honeydukes! James silently started passing down sweets and cakes and bottles of Butterbeer to his friends. When they had enough to feed an army, he jumped back down the hole and led the group back towards the castle.  
  
"Did you see the look on Evans' face this morning when she saw me?" James giggled as he relived his latest prank. Sirius laughed his loud barking laugh and Remus tried to look disapproving. "Oh come off it Remus! It was so funny seeing her with them growing right out of her head!" Remus shook his head, but giggled slightly.  
  
"Ok hang on," whispered James as they approached the start of the passage. He popped his head up and looked around. "All clear!" the four boys helped each other out of the narrow gap and were about to disappear underneath the invisibility cloak when they heard footsteps behind them.  
  
"Snivellus!" hissed Sirius as the greasy haired boy neared them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked them, glaring at James.  
  
"What's it to you?" James spat.  
  
"Where did you get all that stuff?" Snape ignored James's question and indicated the armloads of sweets.  
  
"Once again, what's it to you?" James stepped closer to Snape.  
  
"You think you're so great, Potter, don't you?"  
  
"Er," James stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Yeah I do."  
  
Snape pulled out his wand but James was quicker. He cracked his wand like a whip and Severus fell to the floor, his body rippling in a sort of Mexican wave of limbs. Peter laughed nastily and James pulled them all quietly under the cloak.  
  
When they arrived back at the common room, the party was in full swing. Everyone was amazed to see the first years enter with so much food and drink.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Lily Evans questioned the boys.  
  
"Never you mind," James told her sharply. She looked rather hurt as she took a handful of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. The Gryffindor party went on late into the night until Professor McGonagall came in wearing a hairnet and dressing gown.  
  
"Bed time!" she roared "Now!" But Sirius could have sworn she winked at him as she took a lump of chocolate from the table.  
  
James and Sirius said goodbye to Peter and Remus at the train station the next evening. Sirius was to stay with James for the holidays as his parents were going away.  
  
The holidays were pretty uneventful. The boys played Quidditch in James's extensive gardens by day, and endless games of Wizard's chess and exploding snap at night. Before they knew it, they were back on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to school. It was on this train journey that James made his mistake.  
  
James and Sirius had spent the holiday's devising all sorts of new tricks and pranks. James was desperate to try out his new dancing shoe polish. His opportunity came that afternoon when Bellatrix Black came into the carriage.  
  
"Your shoes look a bit scuffed Bella," he said, grinning charmingly. "Let me help!"  
  
"What?" she looked at him as though he was a piece of dirt, and before anyone could stop him, James had bent down and swept the cloth over her shoes.  
  
"James! No!" Sirius cried, but it was too late. Bellatrix began a kind of frenzied tap dance up and down the train. Students kept popping their heads out of their carriages to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"I'll get you Potter!" she screamed as James laughed hysterically and pointed at her.  
  
"Nice one James," Sirius spat as they retreated back into their compartment. "She's not going to let that on go in a hurry."  
  
"Come off it Sirius it was just a joke."  
  
"If anyone knows what my family are like it's you James!" Sirius fumed. "If she tells my dad I'm in Gryffindor he'll probably pull me out of Hogwarts and it'll all be your fault!"  
  
The rest of the journey was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Sirius sat staring moodily out of the window at the changing scenery. Remus decided to read a book so as to keep out of an argument.  
  
James and Sirius were talking again, albeit rather coolly, by the time the feast began that evening. Lily Evans was excitedly showing Remus her photographs of her skiing holiday.  
  
"Skiing Evans?" Severus walked past their table and looked down his hooked nose at the non-magical photographs. "Isn't that something muggles do?"  
  
"My parents are muggles," Lily replied politely. "And skiing is fun."  
  
"Just when I thought you could sink no lower you go and associate with a mudblood, Potter." Within seconds James was up, his wand pointed at Severus Snape's chest.  
  
"Don't ever say that again you slimy stupid git," James glared at Snape, the anger evident in his eyes.  
  
"James," Remus spoke quietly with a hint of warning in his voice. James knew better than to jinx Snape in front of the entire school and staff. As he watched Severus walk over to the Slytherin table, James let out a tirade of abuse and descriptions of what he'd like to do to Snape.  
  
"James Potter," Lily stopped him short. "Violence isn't always the answer you know. You should ignore Severus he's just a sad, lonely boy."  
  
"No Evans, I'm sorry but he needs teaching." Lily looked at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes and walked away. "Ungrateful cow."  
  
As they were leaving the Great Hall, Bellatrix collared Sirius.  
  
"I'd like a word," she glared at James, Peter and Remus. "In private if you don't mind." She waited til they had walked away then looked her cousin in the eyes. "Ok, remember our little deal? If you don't do what I say, I'll tell your dad you're in Gryffindor." Bellatrix smiled that sickly smile of hers and went on. "I want you to help me get revenge on Potter for what he did to me on the train. He made me look like a fool, and I hate looking like a fool. Now, dear cousin, here's what I want you to do." 


	6. Saturday

AN~ THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IT- MORE NICE COMMENTS PLEASE!!!! CHEERS!!!!  
  
Sirius walked back to the dormitory in a daze. He had never liked his cousin, but had never thought she was as bad as this. He knew she could be mean, really mean, but he'd never of dreamed she would want to hurt someone, really hurt someone.  
  
"Hey Sirius, what's happened mate?" James and the others looked at him expectantly as Sirius neared the table around which they were sat.  
  
"She hasn't told your dad, has she?" Peter handed Sirius a chocolate frog and waited for an answer.  
  
"What?" Sirius shook himself and blinked hard, dragging the common room and the faces of his friends back into focus. "No, she just- oh it wasn't anything important."  
  
This answer seemed to be good enough for James and Peter. "See, told you so didn't I Remus?" But Remus had fixed Sirius with his searching gaze.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," but he knew that Sirius was lying. And Sirius knew that he knew.  
  
A few days passed, and Sirius grew more and more nervous as the day approached. He barely noticed Remus was getting ill again. He missed out on James hexing Snape in front of Lily, causing her to shout at him. He couldn't concentrate in lessons. Suddenly it was Friday, and he didn't know where the week had gone.  
  
"Tomorrow, Sirius." Bellatrix passed him in the corridor and hissed these words to him. He nodded and felt an acidic bile rise to his throat.  
  
"Black?" Sirius turned to see Professor Dumbledore approaching him. "Could I please have a word?"  
  
Sirius nodded and followed the teacher into his office. Sirius gazed around Dumbledore's room, taking in the interesting books and instruments all around him. When he looked up, he saw Dumbledore was sat at his desk, staring calmly at Sirius, as though waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Er, Professor?" Sirius approached the desk.  
  
"Yes Sirius,"  
  
"Erm I've got a bit of a problem,"  
  
"I know. That much is obvious but the question is what to do?"  
  
"I er- I don't think I've got much choice."  
  
"Nonsense Black, there is always a choice, it is what makes us human."  
  
"How do I know what's the right choice?"  
  
"Alas, that is also one of the defining qualities of us humans, we often do make the wrong decisions. What you need to decide, is what is most important to you? What would you miss most in your life?" Then Dumbledore smiled and began writing on a piece of parchment. Sirius took this as his cue to leave. He went over Dumbledore's words all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Black?" Severus Snape appeared next to him, carrying a large book.  
  
"Get lost Snivellus," Sirius wasn't in the mood for a fight.  
  
"Watch your mouth Black." Sirius rolled his eyes and kept walking.  
  
"TAREN- AHHH!" Sirius spun around and saw James standing over Snape, his wand out.  
  
"He tried to jinx you from behind," James kicked Snape and joined Sirius. "Lucky I was here, I was trying to sneak into the kitchens!" Sirius smiled, they had discovered the kitchen entrance by accident a few weeks ago. Sirius smiled again, because James had just made him realise something. Made him realise he wasn't going to help Bellatrix. He silently thanked Dumbledore and put his arm around James's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
The next day, Saturday, Sirius woke up with a thousand butterflies in his stomach. He got dressed slowly and followed the others down to breakfast. He saw Bellatrix across the crowded hall and the butterflies grew angrier.  
  
"What shall we do today then?" James asked through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Erm, we could go and watch the Quidditch team practise?" Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"Nah," James dismissed this idea with a wave of his hand. "It makes me mad that I can't play when I know I'm better than any of them players."  
  
"How about visiting Remus in the hospital wing?" Peter said nervously.  
  
"No we won't be allowed," James said impatiently. When they left the Great Hall, Sirius noticed that Bellatrix had disappeared. He grimaced as James decided they should go for a wander around the grounds. James led them round the lake and past the Quidditch pitch. Eventually, they approached the one place Sirius had been trying to avoid.  
  
"The Whomping Willow!" James cried, laughing as the tree stretched one of its limbs out towards him and crashed it onto the floor. Sirius saw Bellatrix smile at him and take out her wand as she disappeared round the side of the tree.  
  
"Help me! Please help me!" a girl's voice cried from amongst the boughs.  
  
"Who's that? What's happened?" James approached the tree with caution.  
  
"Oh James, it's me. Lily Evans! I'm trapped behind the branches and I can't get out!"  
  
"Wait there Lily!" James cried, panic in his voice. "I'll go and get someone!"  
  
"No James please help me!"  
  
James took a deep breath and started running towards the tree.  
  
"James!" Sirius ran forwards and grabbed the back of his cloak.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I've got to help Lily!"  
  
"It's not Lily, James," Sirius pulled James away from the tree. "It's Bella with a voice throwing charm behind the tree."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" James sounded angry. He pulled himself out of Sirius's fist.  
  
"I was meant to help her. She wanted to get revenge on you. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let you get hurt." Sirius sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"So," Sirius turned to see Bellatrix and her sister, Narcissa, with their hands on their hips, glaring at him.  
  
"It looks like you've left me with no choice," she spat and then turned towards the castle.  
  
Sirius fell to the ground and lay on his back, staring up at the sky. He heard James collapse next to him, and Peter on his other side.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius." James said quietly. Nobody else spoke until the sky turned dark and Peter's stomach gave an almighty groan.  
  
That night, James had just drifted off to sleep when he was shaken awake by Sirius who was sat at the end of his bed.  
  
"What?" James groped for his glasses on his bedside table, put them on and looked at his best friend. Sirius was crying. In all the years the boys had known each other, James couldn't remember seeing him cry.  
  
"I nearly did it you know," Sirius sobbed, wiping his nose on his pyjama sleeve. "I nearly helped Bellatrix this afternoon." James opened his mouth to speak but Sirius continued. "I didn't want to hurt you James. I just thought it'd be better than going home. I thought you'd forgive me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sirius mate, it's Ok. I would have forgiven you."  
  
"I know but then you saved me from Snape's jinx and I knew," Sirius hiccupped loudly and sobbed again. "I knew you wouldn't have to think about it if you were in my shoes. I knew you'd never hurt one of us just to save yourself."  
  
"Look Sirius, don't worry. Your dad might not even make you leave. Just wait and see."  
  
"What if he does though? What if he makes me go home?"  
  
"Whatever happens we'll be friends ok? I promise." James then did something he had never done before. He hugged Sirius. 


	7. Backlash

It happened the next morning at breakfast. Sirius was just pouring some milk onto his cereal when a large, impressive owl landed haughtily in front of him. It dropped a crimson envelope onto his plate and flew off.  
  
"Oh no." Sirius's hand started to tremble as he reached out for the letter. He looked to his friends for guidance but they simply told him to open it and get it over and done with. He nodded, took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
It happened instantly. As though an explosion had erupted, the letter started screaming with his father's voice.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! I AM SO DISGUSTED WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? YOU DIDN'T SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'D GET AWAY WITH IT DID YOU? GRYFFINDOR? GRYFFINDOR? I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISSAPOINTED IN MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!" It carried on much the same for a few moments, then the envelope curled up and burned to ashes.  
  
"What are looking at?" James shouted angrily at some Ravenclaws who were passing their table. To his surprise Sirius was grinning. "What on earth is so funny?"  
  
Sirius roared with laughter, tears were streaming down his face. "Didn't you hear what he said?"  
  
"That you were a disappointment and he doesn't want anything to do you ever again? Dead funny yeah." James looked at his friend as though he was mad. Lily Evans, who was sat next to Sirius, moved as far away from him as was possible, a look of fear on her face.  
  
"He thinks it's a punishment. He thinks I care that he is my father. But I don't. It's a blessing, not a punishment!" James looked at Sirius like he was mental for a minute. He couldn't quite understand Sirius most of the time, but not wanting the love of his father? James had never exactly liked Mr Black, but he couldn't imagine what he had done to cause so much hatred in his own son.  
  
"Hi guys," Remus appeared at the table, looking tired and thin. "What have I missed?"  
  
Sirius was in an extremely good mood for the rest of the day. He persuaded the other boys to forget their History of Magic homework and go outside as it was a nice day. There were a lot of students making the most of the pleasant March weather walking around the lake. James tripped over his cloak when he saw Lily and landed in a pile of mud.  
  
"Nice howler Black," drawled a voice from behind the group. They spun around to see Severus Snape looking undeniably vindictive.  
  
"Liked it did you?" James spat.  
  
"Yeah did we give you something to laugh at other than your own reflection?" Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked straight at the boy he hated. All three boys drew their wands at once.  
  
"Please don't James, Sirius!" Lily shouted from next to Remus.  
  
"Shut up you nasty little mudblood!" Snape hissed at her.  
  
"That's it!" James roared. He whipped his wand and sent Snape flying into the same pile of mud he himself had fallen into.  
  
Snape pulled himself up and pointed his wand at James, muttering something under his breath. James immediately started burping. Every time he did, a bit of blue slime slithered out his mouth and crept over his skin like a rash. Sirius turned to see what was causing his friend to retch. As he did, Snape hit him from behind with a curse which sent him into a full body lock. The last thing he remembered, with some gratification, before he hit the ground, was Professor Dumbledore's voice shouting "Detention Snape and 50 points from Slytherin!" 


	8. Revenge

AN~sorry took so long to update I've had coursework and stuff- grr... please review!  
  
"He's waking up! Remus look!" Sirius groaned and forced his eyes open. Peter was hopping up and down next to the bed in which Sirius was lying.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Sirius asked James who was sat weakly in a chair next to him.  
  
"Just the one night," James pushed his glasses up and rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Oh tell me you haven't been here the whole time!" Sirius looked at his three friends who all grinned sheepishly through their exhaustion.  
  
"You idiots!" he laughed and took the chocolate frog Peter had unwrapped for him. "What happened to Snivellus?"  
  
Remus grinned broadly and settled himself at the foot of Sirius's bed. "Well Dumbledore gave him a right telling off for jinxing you when your back was turned, and made him clean the poo off the owlery floor!" The four boys all laughed hysterically, causing Madam Pomfrey to shout at them to be quiet and didn't they realise Sirius needed his rest?  
  
"Snivellus is going to pay for that," James muttered as they walked towards the common room.  
  
"James don't bother. He's already done enough." Remus pleaded with his best friend.  
  
"I don't think so," James's eyes were dark and his expression set as he climbed through the portrait hole. "If he thinks he's got away with jinxing us just cos he had to clean up a bit of sh-"  
  
"A bit!" Remus interjected sharply. "James have you seen the size of the owlery? There's like a thousand owls in there. That's a hell of a lot of poo."  
  
"Poo is nothing compared to what he's gonna get from me."  
  
"Stop talking about poo!" Lily Evans screamed from an armchair next to the fire. James and Remus started giggling then and their argument was forgotten.  
  
Sirius rejoined them at breakfast the next day. He had a large cut on his forehead, but his spirits weren't any lower than usual.  
  
"So," he said through a mouthful of buttery toast, "What's the plan?"  
  
"What pl-"  
  
"Don't be so thick Pete we need a revenge plan for our good buddy Snivellus Snape."  
  
James's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well, now you mention it I might have had a teeny tiny idea!"  
  
"Good morning class!" Professor Kettleburn called as they approached their Care of Magical Creatures class. Everyone answered him with a cheery, except one voice with mumbled something totally different.  
  
"What was that Snape?" the teacher looked at the boy anxiously.  
  
"I'm a dirty stinking slimy greaseball, Sir." Snape said then clasped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a miserable ugly toad, Sir." His eyes darted around the class who were all laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Severus Snape stop being stupid!"  
  
"But I am stupid sir."  
  
"Snape!" There was silence for a moment and the class all looked to the boy, holding their breath as one. Then...  
  
"And I've got a big fat nose!"  
  
"That was ingenious!" Sirius roared with laughter and clapped James on the back after Professor Kettleburn had led Snape to the hospital wing. "You are brilliant!"  
  
"Was that you Potter?" Lily grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah did you like it?"  
  
"No I thought it was the horribleist thing ever!"  
  
"You thought that was horrible Evans?" James grinned and flicked his wand at her retreating back. Lily immediately began bucking and braying as though she were a donkey. Remus looked darkly at his friends who were laughing loudly and ran forward to remove the spell.  
  
"You know that was low James," Remus said sternly as he rejoined them. "I admit, Severus had it coming to him, but Lily?"  
  
"It was only a joke Remus!" Sirius defended his best friend "Just a bit of fun!"  
  
"No it wasn't. It was mean." He looked at James, his wide eyes searching his face for any signs of remorse. James hated to admit it, but Remus was right.  
  
"Oi Lily!" he ran after the red haired girl and grabbed her bag strap.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she spat.  
  
"I...err...I...I'm sorry." He looked hopefully into her pretty green eyes.  
  
"You're sorry? What? James Potter showing guilt? I don't believe it." She continued walking but James pulled her into a corner.  
  
"Look I said I was sorry what more do you want? I'm admitting I was a prat, can't you just be normal and say 'That's ok James. All is forgiven.'?"  
  
"It might have escaped your notice James Potter," she said his name with disgust. "But not everyone around here thinks you're a god. I don't." With that she turned from him and walked away. 


	9. Home truths

James was angry. He was really angry. The others had tried getting through to him. Sirius kept saying things like "ignore her mate she's a prissy little goody two shoes" and getting dark looks from Remus. But is was all pointless. James hated Lily Evans. He hated everything about her. He hated her red hair and the way it shone a thousand colours in the sun. He hated her big green eyes that showed exactly what she was feeling. And most of all he hated her smile. Whenever he saw her flash those perfect teeth he fumed.  
  
"James mate are you ok?" Sirius whispered to Harry during History of Magic a few days later.  
  
"I'm great." Harry muttered, glaring at the back of Lily Evans's stupid head. "Just great."  
  
"It's just that you wrote 'die evil cow' instead of 'battle of Kentaklin'"  
  
"What? Oh." James scribbled out the doodle and resumed his angry glare.  
  
At dinner that evening, James finally let loose. "What did she mean? I know I'm not a god. I don't think everyone loves me. What was she on about? Stupid cow." Sirius and Remus exchanged a quick knowing look.  
  
"What?" James glared at them furiously.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius bit his lip to stop himself laughing.  
  
"What? Remus what's so funny?" James stood up, knocking his chair to the floor as he did. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" he roared as Sirius banged his fist on the table and all three boys laughed loudly. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" James screamed before storming out of the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius wiped his eyes on the corner of his robes. "Shall we tell him then?" he grinned at Remus.  
  
"That he fancies Lily?" Remus giggled again. "I think we should."  
  
James was pacing up and down in the dormitory when they found him. "Oh decided to apologise have you?" he sap bitterly as Remus shut the door behind him.  
  
"We're sorry James, it's just...so...obvious." Remus sat down on his bed.  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
Sirius climbed easily onto the windowsill and casually poured some water out of the window from the jug kept there. There were squeals below and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"What's obvious?" James was getting angry again.  
  
"You fancy Lily Evans!" Sirius laughed and jumped down. He began dancing around the bedroom singing "Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S- S-I-N-G!" Peter laughed so hard he fell of his chair.  
  
"I what?" James whispered.  
  
"You love her!" Peter giggled.  
  
"I do NOT fancy Evans," James's brow crumpled as he watched Sirius make kissing faces at him. He looked at Remus for support, but all he got was one of them looks. "Oh my god!" James shook his head and pushed Sirius over. "I fancy Lily Evans."  
  
James acted differently over the next few days. He was quieter and worked harder in class. He completely missed a perfect opportunity to jinx Snape, he hardly noticed when Remus got ill and had to go to hospital again, he even did his homework. Sirius was worried. He decided to talk to Remus.  
  
After dinner, he went to the hospital wing. Using the same voice throwing charm Bella had used to trick James, he lured Madam Pomfrey away from her post. He quietly slipped in and crept from bed to bed. But they were all empty. Sirius frowned. Where the hell was Remus?  
  
Suddenly he heard voices outside the window. He walked over and peered out. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were leading Remus across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. 


	10. The idea

"James wake up!" Sirius shook his friend violently until he opened one eye a tiny crack.  
  
"Whassa matter?" James murmured and pulled the quilt over his head.  
  
"James this is important. Wake up. It's Remus."  
  
Five minutes later the two boys had disappeared underneath James's invisibility cloak. They crept downstairs and made their way to the Whomping Willow.  
  
"How are we supposed to get passed the branches?" James hissed. Sirius pulled the cloak off and pointed. The tree was still.  
  
"Dumbledore did something and it just froze," Sirius explained as he picked his way around the branches. He found the gap he had watched three people climb into earlier. "Come on!" he pulled James into the hole and they found themselves in a large passageway. They walked for a while until James stopped suddenly in his tracks.  
  
"Sirius, wait!" he whispered and put his finger to his lips. "Listen." Sirius listened and heard a distance noise. Growls and barks and bangs and screams.  
  
"We've got to help him!" Sirius started running forwards but James pulled him back.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" There was panic in James's voice and eyes that told Sirius not to argue. The pair ran as fast as they could towards the end of the passageway. James hoisted Sirius out of the hole and they pulled the cloak back on. Only when they were back in the common room did Sirius ask James what was going on.  
  
"I just worked it out," James sounded slightly out of breath as he collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Worked what out?"  
  
"Think about it," James held up one finger. "Remus is always ill at a certain time every month- the time of the full moon." He put up another finger. "He gets led to an abandoned secret tunnel where nobody can see him." Sirius still looked blank so James sarcastically put up another finger. "And he got full marks on that Defence against the Dark Arts essay about werewolves."  
  
It was as if a light had clicked on in Sirius's head. He stared at James, open mouthed. One of his best friends was a werewolf? It couldn't be...it just couldn't...  
  
"Hi guys!" Remus said brightly as he joined them at breakfast the next day. Only Peter answered. "What's up?" he asked as Sirius and James shot nervous glances at each other.  
  
"We know, Remus." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Eh? Know what?"  
  
"We followed you last night."  
  
"What's going on?" Peter demanded.  
  
"You followed me?" Remus whispered.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"So you know everything?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm a bloody werewolf!" Remus hissed at Peter who squeaked and slid away from Remus on the bench. "It's ok. I guess I should have known you'd figure it out." He smiled weakly at Sirius and James who smiled nervously back.  
  
"It's ok if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'd understand. But there's nothing I can do about it." Remus stood up and left the hall. James turned to Sirius and Peter who both nodded.  
  
"Remus! Wait up!" the boys ran after their friend. They grabbed him by the shoulder and swung him round.  
  
"You idiot of course we still want to be your mate!" Sirius patted him clumsily on the back.  
  
"Yeah we don't care if you turn into a monster once a month!" James grinned. "In fact it's kinda cool!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Sirius put a hand to his head dramatically. "I have had the best idea!"  
  
That night the four boys crept to the library under the invisibility cloak. The proceeded directly to the restricted section. They silently searched for the book they needed.  
  
"Got it!" Peter squeaked and ran excitedly to Sirius. Sirius opened the heavy book and they all gathered round. They looked at pictures of people changing into animals. There was a witch who kept transforming into a sheep and back again, and a wizard who kept shrinking into a bee.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" whispered Remus. "It looks hard."  
  
"Dead sure!" Sirius stuck out his fist. James placed his on top, as did Remus and Peter. "The Marauders of Hogwarts stick together! Forever!" he said.  
  
"Forever!" the other three repeated before pulling the cloak over themselves and the book and going back to bed. 


	11. Summer term

AN~ Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You are all stars!!!  
  
Remus was right. The spell was unbelievably complicated. By the time the summer term had begun, they were no nearer becoming animagi. Sirius was convinced his arms were slightly hairier, but the others couldn't see any difference.  
  
"We are never going to do this," Peter moaned one night as he flopped down next to Sirius underneath a large tree.  
  
"Stop being so negative," James watched Lily Evans as she dipped her feet into the lake. "It's not going to happen over night."  
  
"He's right," Remus said, his eyes not looking up from the History of Magic book he was reading. "Anyway, there's no time to practise for a while- you should all start thinking about revision."  
  
"Pah!" Sirius laughed. "Revision's for geeks. We can just wing it!" Remus frowned at Sirius. "Ok. I'm sorry." Sirius rolled his eyes and picked up a transfiguration book from Remus's bag.  
  
James let out a quiet moan and Sirius followed his gaze to the lake's edge where Lily Evans was hugging a second year he recognised.  
  
"Evans and Longbottom?" he sounded disgusted. "How longs that been going on for?"  
  
James turned around and sighed. "About a week." Sirius nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Erm...want to go throw water bombs at the Hufflepuffs?"  
  
Two hours later, the marauders returned to the common room feeling much happier having soaked the whole Hufflepuff Quidditch team, plus about ten first years who had been watching.  
  
"Feel better?" Sirius grinned at James.  
  
"Yeah," James grinned back. And he did.  
  
"Ok, back to work!" Remus said brightly, passing round books.  
  
Sirius winked at James and the pair of them dived onto Remus, throwing him to the floor where they tickled him into submission.  
  
"OK! Ok! One night off! Get off me!" he gasped between his hysterical laughter.  
  
A few days later, at breakfast, Sirius was not his usual self. He hardly touched his breakfast, when usually he ate enough for three people. He scowled at James and Remus's owls when they dropped off letters from home.  
  
"What's up Sirius?" Remus asked cautiously as they walked towards Divination.  
  
"Nothing," Sirius said moodily, climbing up the ladder.  
  
He was like this for the rest of the day. Before dinner, he said he wanted some air so went out for a walk by himself. By the time he returned to the dormitory he presumed everyone else would be asleep. He slowly and quietly opened the door, expecting silence.  
  
"SURPRISE!" three voices bellowed as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten," he said incredulously as he took in the piles of sweets, cakes and balloons everywhere.  
  
"James Potter forget his best friend's birthday?" James grinned and handed him a Butterbeer. "I don't think so!" Sirius beamed at his fiends. They were the best friends a boy could ask for. He no longer cared that he hadn't had so much as a card from his parents, well not as much.  
  
The boys partied well into the night. They ate, drank and laughed together until the sun came up, which, according to Remus was a bad idea. He was worried they'd be too tired to revise. James and Sirius punished him for this comment with a jelly-legs hex.  
  
The exams came and went. They all passed, even Peter. It amused Sirius and James to see the annoyance on Remus's face when he saw they had both got higher grades than him for History of Magic. Little did he know that they had stolen his notes to revise from.  
  
One Saturday near the end of term, they were lazing about by the lake. James was leafing through Which Broomstick magazine, remembering the promise his grandparents had made on his birthday. He had decided that he wanted to get onto the team next year and so needed a good broom. Remus was sketching Sirius and Peter as they played Gobstones in the sun.  
  
"I can't believe our first year is nearly over," Sirius sighed and rolled onto his back.  
  
"I know. I can't wait for the holidays though!" Peter flopped down next to him.  
  
"That's easy for you to say," Sirius moaned. "You don't have to go home to the Noble House of Black." He said the name of his parents' house with extreme sarcasm and pure hatred.  
  
"It'll be alright mate," James crawled over and lay next to Sirius. "You can come and stay at mine for a bit."  
  
"Yeah it's only a few weeks then we'll be back here," Remus had given up on his drawing as Sirius kept moving.  
  
"Just think of all the first years we can play tricks on when we get back!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Sirius sat up and smiled weakly. He scanned the familiar grounds fondly. Even though he knew he was in for it when he got home, somehow knowing he had all this to come back to made it seem more bearable. And he always had his friends. 


	12. Home

AN~once again thanks very much to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter I think but I'm already thinking about writing one when they are in about fifth year. What do you think? Anyways- enjoy! Kittywillow- you're right! I feel like an idiot now but oh well!  
  
The holidays came far too quickly for Sirius. He miserably packed his trunk with his belongings. The other boys were happy to be going home, but tried not to show it, for their friend's sake.  
  
"Wow," James grinned as he shoved his clothes and books haphazardly into his trunk. "Next time we're here, we'll be second years!"  
  
Remus nodded thoughtfully, folding his clothes neatly and putting them away. "Does that mean you two are going to start acting more responsibly?" His eyes sparkled as he looked from James to Sirius.  
  
"Of course!" James said in shock. "We can't wait to set an example for the baby first years can we Sirius?"  
  
"What?" Sirius looked up from the t-shirt he had been folding and unfolding repeatedly for five minutes. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Cheer up Sirius," Peter smiled half-heartedly at the miserable face of his friend. Sirius smiled weakly back at him.  
  
"It'll be alright," Remus sat next to Sirius and put his arm around him. "He's only your dad after all."  
  
Sirius smiled and closed his trunk. "You're right. I'm just being stupid. And it's only for six weeks."  
  
The boys made their way down to the great hall, where the long line of students were waiting to board the horseless carriages.  
  
The train journey home seemed much faster than the journey towards Hogwarts all those months earlier. The boys played chess and exploding snap quietly. None of them wanted to upset Sirius, and he in turn didn't want to bring them down. As they pulled into the station, James grabbed Sirius by the arm and shoved a package into his hand.  
  
"That's a 2way mirror," he whispered. "I've got the other one so we can talk whenever you want over the holidays."  
  
Sirius smiled his first proper smile in days at these words. He gave James a brief hug, something he rarely did, and climbed out of the train.  
  
"Bye Sirius!" Peter waved and ran over to his parents who hugged him warmly.  
  
"See you in September!" Remus called, as he too was embraced by his mother and father.  
  
"Hi dad! Hi mum!" Sirius dragged his trunk over to Mr and Mrs Black, making an effort to be positive. Mr Black nodded at his eldest child and quickly turned around before walking to the muggle station beyond. Mrs Black looked torn for half a second, then turned and followed her husband.  
  
After one last, painful glance at his friends, Sirius followed his parents home for summer.  
  
AN~ Well that's it! How was it for my first story? I'll probably get bored and start writing a new one pretty soon- love the Marauders! Thanks for reading and reviewing it! Bye! x 


End file.
